


when we open our eyes

by polarislex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Because yes, M/M, Rapper Park Chanyeol, Stream Delight, after hours by the weeknd inspired this, and yours, as did my depression lmao, because of course we have to have a chanbaek sex mv, but i hope you can enjoy, chanyeol is filth, hints of past abuse but non-graphic, honestly i don't even KNOW where i went with this, let me have my rapper yeol and r&b baek dream okay, non-graphic, r&b artist byun baekhyun, sasha sloan also was a big inspo, spicy at the end, sweet & spicy, thank you mods for creating this, we love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: part of me wants love so badly thatI fall apartif anyone touched me like I was worth worshipping~~ midnight musings by Abby S-Or in which Baekhuyn Byun took a leap of faith in allowing Chanyeol Park to teach him to love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	when we open our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> big shout out to the mod(s), for starting this fic fest and for the dedication and hard work you've put in. I'm disappointed in myself for not taking the leap in the previous week, but I am more than excited to participate here.
> 
> Note: This is a bit...different and perhaps not what you'd expect from a theme of sweet & spicy. I blame my depression for that. I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> [ written for tinysparks challenge #3 ]

_No matter what you do, you must never fall in love Byun Baekhyun. Love does not hold any place in this world…in your world._

Stardom was something Baekhyun was made for, or so it has been told do him time after time again. His mother, a model much like her mother and grandmother before; his father, Head Director of Film for the most prestigious companies around the world; his older brother, the most sought-after actor for his time. He was born into fame, interest peeking to what path the youngest Byun would fall into. What career would be bestowed upon such a worthy starlet, eyes feasting on a babe that didn’t even know what it all met.

_Enough Baekhyun! You will go to the Academy, and you WILL be on your best behaviour._

Stardom was something Baekhyun wished he never was born into, no matter the wealth and glory it may have brought into his life. There was a reason there was such sorrow to his lyrics, such questions to the songs themselves as they played in young teenagers’ bedrooms at full blast; the reason young adults grew to understand the meaning and pity the young star. Songs that didn’t always reach the radio despite the album success, and those that did were often heavily censored to hide the pain or implications the lyrics held.

Of course, it was a bit of a…struggle to get to this point in his life. There were many times he wondered if there was any happiness in his childhood – if there was any _realness_ to the playdates or outings that he was presented. He hated to think that it was all just part of his parents’ game; he despised being a mere pawn to be moved at their disposal.

Something that he didn’t realize till after his graduation, having made the discovery he was signed with a label and an album was already being prepped for him to release. That his image was crafted to be what _they_ desired; his voice silenced with the threat of unimaginable consequences he only heard through rumours of lesser artist. Of artist that sought out…other means to get to the top.

No one listens to an artist though… Not when there is a huge, _powerful_ company willing to back management to maintain their pristine reputation.

No one listened to him. Not at first, anyway.

_Please, Baek, please! Stay with me okay…You have to stay with me!_

It may have nearly cost him his life, but Baekhyun was pleased to be free from the hell that his parents created for him. It took a few years, cost him a fortune and a half, yet he was proud to say he wouldn’t change his decision if asked. They might share the same blood, and his was fortunate enough to have been borne with the silver spoon but it was never for him. Fame was still a life he didn’t want, but at least now he was breathing fresh air and able to show the world who Baekhyun Byun truly was.

Or, rather, Baekhyun Park.

Chanyeol Park was the top in his game, with the ability to destroy anyone in a single bar and dragged many that done him wrong in the past. Many say he is a walking sin given the words that raged in his songs and multiple partners that have shared his bed. Very few got the privilege to be more than a one-night stand, but even then, they would be seen at the side within less than a month’s time. 

So, of course, there was nothing more but shock when it was announced that not only he was signed under NNG Records, but that the marriage between Baekhyun Byun and Chanyeol Park was to happen three days afterwards. The shock was an understatement. Articles upon articles filled tabloids and magazines as people tried to make sense of the announcement; gossip spread like wildfire as some tried to drag the stars through the mud for past affairs.

The two had had their eyes on each other since the early stages of their careers, unbeknownst to the industry. It was supposed to be a single night after ditching some pathetic party for some actress, but Baekhyun found himself in Chanyeols bed too many times to count. No partner could come close to the safety the taller gave, nor has no one been able to break down his walls as easily as Chanyeol did.

It only took one night, but Baekhyun knew he loved the taller before he understood what love truly was. Luckily, Chanyeol was more than willing to teach him.

_Heavy pants filled the room as skin slapped against skin, soft whimpers rolled into saccharine moans. The smaller clung to the bedsheets, back arched as pleasure rolled through his veins; lips swollen and bruised while dark constellations painted down his neck. Not that he cared – no, he was often seen now with some sort of love mark on his body nowadays [as if the ring on his finger didn’t hold enough significance]._

_Chanyeol was unstoppable._

_Not that Baekhyun would ever complain._

_“I can’t, ah! I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.”_

_“What?” There was a smirk behind the explanation, Baekhyun didn’t need his eyes open to see it. “I thought you’d like the idea – after all,” There was a grunt followed by a cry, nails digging into firm muscle before a slight pause. “It isn’t like our song is about the sweet and the innocent.”_

_Staring up now, Baekhyun could only just manage an eye roll before Chanyeol resumed in his onslaught. Typical, really. Getting to speak yet not giving him a chance to refute clearly._

_“Besides, I can’t wait for the world to see you completely and utterly ruined by me and me alone.” The smaller gasped as his knees were pushed up to his chest, gasping for air as the pace only grew._

_“Ruined and loved. Like you deserve.”_


End file.
